


Happy omega Day

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), Way V
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belated mother's day, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, dreamies are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Happy Omega DayOmega verseYutae, Dojae, johnkunten, winil,The alphas pampered their omegas who deserve a day off!----





	Happy omega Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Belated Happy Mother’s day to all those hardworking mothers out there ^^

“Are you sure you can take care of the kids?” Yuta yelled at his husband who was currently cooking breakfast for his three pups.

 

 

“Yeah, it’s not a walk in the park but I can handle them.” Taeyong shouted back.

 

 

“You know you can call me if any trouble pops up.” Yuta appeared in the kitchen, shoulder bag in tow and a frown plastered on his beautiful face.

 

 

Taeyong smiled and leaned in to kiss the frown away and assured his omega that it will be okay. “I am not a housekeeper Yuta but I can handle the kids for a few hours. You deserve a break and that spa reservation was super hard to get.” Taeyong said and Yuta nodded.

 

“Johnny will arrive with his bunch, make extra for Lucas, the kid swallows ten times his body weight.” Yuta informed his husband who nodded.

 

 

“I’m on it.” Taeyong nodded and went to the fridge to grab a few more meat to cook.

 

 

Yuta kissed his husband’s cheek and then went back to the kid’s rooms to plant kisses on their sleeping bunch, cute but feisty when awoken. The door bell rang and when Yuta opened them, Ten, Kun and Johnny entered carrying their sleeping kids with Mark fully awake and walking hand in hand with Johnny. Johnny placed Lucas next to Jungwoo, Ten placed Hendery next to Xiaojun and Kun placed Chenle next to Jaemin. While Mark was lifted up a chair by Yuta for Taeyong to keep an eye of.

 

 

“Drive safely Johnny, you have precious cargo.” Taeyong reminded the friend who laughed and winked at him.

 

 

Of course Johnny will be driving with precious cargo as the designated driver for Ten, Kun and Yuta. Johnny kissed his son’s forehead before leaving with the omegas to drive them to the spa.

 

 

“You ready for the surprise buddy?” Taeyong asked and Mark nodded and made gabby hands for the art supplies that they bought just for this occasion.

 

\---

 

“Are you sure you can handle Lucas and Chenle?” Kun asked from the bac of the car and Ten, who was sitting on the passenger seat looked at his alpha with concerned eyes.

 

  
“Yes don’t worry about it.” Johnny assured him.

 

 

“You don’t know how handful both Lucas and Chenle are.” Ten informed Johnny.

 

 

“I know. I know how handful our kids are, but you guys deserve this day so just enjoy it okay? We won’t offer our souls to little devils if we don’t love you okay?” Johnny said and it made Yuta laugh.

 

 

“You just called our children little devils? How could you?!” Kun pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

 

“But you’ve got to admit, your kids are quite the opposite of you Kun. Maybe your sons are actually Mark and Hendery.” Yuta remarked and Ten took offense to that.

 

 

“Hey! But I’ve got to admit Mark and Hendery are pretty docile.” Ten remarked.

 

 

“I love my kids, all of them.” Johnny emphasized and that made his omegas smile happily.

 

 

Johnny soon pulled up the parking lot and parked the car, escorting the omegas inside the building and greeted the receptionist with a smile.

 

“Reservation for Johnny Seo?” Johnny informed the receptionist who smiled and looked up the said reservation.

 

 

“We’re expecting 5 omegas today?” She asked and Johnny nodded.

 

“The other two are on their way.” Johnny said and she nodded.

 

 

“Shall we wait for them or shall we assist your mates?” She inquired.

 

“Only 2 of them are my mates. We will wait for the other two.” Johnny answered.

 

“I apologize if my question bothered you.” She bowed her head.

 

‘oh it’s okay! We are all friends with a tight circle, just treating out our mates for this special day.”  Johnny repleid and she smiled.

 

 

“Such a romantic gesture.” She replied.

 

 

The door opened and a pouting Doyoung with a sighing Jaehyun entered followed by their twins Jeno and Donghyuck. Doyoung was not happy that he’d had to leave his sons to his alpha who wasn’t the best in childcare.

 

 

“Jeno’s allergy medicines?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun took something from his pocket. “Don’t feed them sugar. Please don’t give them sugar rush!” Doyoung pleaded and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I won’t Doie. I promise I won’t and I will call you if an emergency arises. Relax baby, you have been working too hard okay?” Jaehyun assured him and kissed his cheek. “Have fun.” Jaehyun rubbed his husband’s arms in assurance.

 

 

“Okay.” Doyoung reluctantly sighed and kissed his husband on the lips before kissing his children’s cheeks. “You behave okay?” He reminded Donghyuck who just grinned at him.  ‘Sorry, just not used to being separated with my kids.” Doyoung sighed and hugged the four.

 

 

“It’s okay, I don’t trust Johnny either.” Ten replied and that made everyone laugh.

 

 

“I can’t believe I mated you.” Johnny mocked a hurt expression just as Sicheng and Taeil entered the place carrying a sleeping Jisung in a carrier and Yangyang while Renjun ran towards Jeno and Donghyuck almost instantly.

 

 

“Renjun Honey, take care of your brothers okay?” Sicheng told the three year old who smiled and nodded.

 

 

“I am offended, I am your husband but you entrust our kids to a three year old?” Taeil sounded hurt and that made Sicheng roll his eyes.

 

 

“Renjun knows his brothers more than you do and that’s okay, I still love you.” Sicheng said and then leaned in to kiss his alpha. “Take care of my baby.” Sicheng handed Jisung’s carrier to Johnny who nodded.

 

 

“Okay, who’s joining me in the car?” Johnny asked and Taeil raised his hand.

 

  
“We took a cab.” Taeil explained to the others who nodded.

 

“Can I join Jeno?” Renjun asked and Sicheng ran a hand on his son’s hair and nodded. ‘Thank you!” Renjun hugged his father’s legs and returned to Jeno’s side.

 

 

“Okay, go there and enjoy yourselves!” Johnny motioned for the omegas. Ten and Kun approached him and he gave each omega a kiss on the lips before turning to leave.

 

 

“Seatbelts Jaehyun!” Doyoung called out and Jaehyun laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Hello, welcome to Neo Spa!” The receptionist greeted the omegas. “You are reserved for a premium package, your alphas really went all out for your special day.” She informed them and called out five beta attendants to assist them.

 

They were led to a locker room to deposit their bags and to change into fancy robes. The attendants handed them each a robe with embroidered family crests on the back and the omegas had to roll their eyes but in reality, the claim to them made them feel extra special.

 

 

“They are pretty extra.” Yuta laughed at the pink and purple robe he got with feathers and the hanja for “Lee” embroidered on it.

 

 

“Tell me about it.” Kun said, wearing his blue robe with the cursive Seo embroidered on it.

 

 

Once they changed into their robes and matching undergarment, they were led into a room for their water spa session. The jetted tub was big and the water was clear. One of the attendants offered a tray of bath salts and his eyes were wide with delight. Koreans don’t really take baths like Japanese do so he couldn’treally get a variety of bath salts unless his mom would send them.  He picked out a soothing lavender and the attendant gladly poured the right amount into the water while the others carried trays of food and champagne for them to munch on while the bath was being prepared.

 

 

“Oh my god they went all out.” Sicheng gasped out, eyeing the food that was being offered to them.

 

 

“They sure did sir Sicheng.” An attendant answered him. “This is for you.” She gave him a tray of chocolate pudding that he really liked.

 

 

“Thank you!” Sicheng was happy as he took them and ate them. “Is this the norm?” He asked and the girl chuckled.

 

 

“No, this is extra, trust me they were very  particular with what we will provide you.” She replied.

 

 

“Oh, wow, this is genuine Chinese tea.” Kun remarked.

 

“Yes, hand delivered by Mr. Seo for his lovely omega Kun.” Another informed them. “No fruits for Omega Ten.” She quickly added that made Ten smile and take the offered champagne.

 

 

“The bath is ready, if you may strip down and enter the bath.” Another said and they all did as they were instructed.

 

The water was warm but comfortable and Yuta was giggling happily as he felt the warmth enveloped his body. The rest made sound of satisfaction as their tired muscles got soothed almost instantly.

 

“Now I know why you liked baths.” Doyoung remarked and Yuta smiled at him.

 

\---

 

 

Taeyong opened the door and welcomed the rest inside his house, the kids immediately ran to the living room where the others were already doing their art project while the sleeping ones were laid on the sofa carefully.

 

 

“Anyone hungry?” Taeyong asked and both children and fathers raised their hands up. “Okay, Jaehyun will help me cook while Taeil hyung and Johnny stays with the kids.” He announced and the four split to prepare what was needed.

 

The kids were doing cards and with kids aged from 2 to five, it was bound to get messy. Among the bunch, it was only Renjun who exhibited the talent for it but it doesn’t top the others from trying. Johnny picked up Chenle and placed him on his lap as he rocked Jisung’s carrier, the two year old chuckled and clapped his hands to wake up Jisung but Johnny sushed the kid and handed him some crayons and a sketchpad for him to doodle on. Taeil watched is son proudly as the three year old drew lines in different colors, surprised at how well his son was doing despite not being gifted in the arts himself.

 

Yangyang stirred from his slumber and rubbed his eyes before wobbling over to his Xiaojun and Hendery ge. The two four-year-olds gladly parted aside to accommodate the younger and handed him material to draw with. Renjun had been bickering with Lucas who was being loud.

 

 

‘Lucas baby, tone it out a little, Jisung is asleep.” Johnny  reprimanded the boy who nodded and  talked softly with the eldest of the bunch, Jungwoo, who kept of encouraging Lucas that his work is really good.

 

“Mork!” Donghyuck called out and Mark looked at the younger.

 

 

“Mark hyung.” Mark corrected him.

 

 

“mork hyung happy?” Donghyuck teased.

 

 

“Hyuckie, remember what Doie said.” Jaehyun’s voice rang from the kitchen.

 

 

“fine, Mark hyung, how do you spell congradulaxons?” Donghyuck asked and Mark blinked at him making Johnny laugh.

 

 

“That’s a long word hyuckie!” Johnny remarked.

 

 

“but want to greet papa!” Donghyuck answered.

 

 

“Come here let me help you.” Taeil gestured for the kid who walked towards him and Taeil assisted the boy to write the word in his messy three year old hand writing.

 

 

“Appa hungry!” Jaemin suddenly whined and Taeyong immediately came out with a bowl of fruits for them to snack on. Jaemin instantly plucked a honeydew and offered it to Renjun who smiled happily. Jaemin then took another one for Jeno who munched it happily as well.

 

 

“I thought you were hungry?” Taeyong glared at his son.

 

 

“I am, just feeding my friends!” Jaemin said and munched on his honey dew

 

“And I am not a friend?” Donghyuck huffed.

 

“Go ask Mark hyung to feed you!” Jaemin grinned and Taeyong laughed nervously, wow his son is getting bold for a three year old.

 

 

“Junnie!” Hendery called out and offered a piece of honey dew which the latter ate happily.

 

 

“Aren’t you cute. Finish up those cards for your papas okay?” Taeyong said and left them to make food for the party in the afternoon.

 

 

\----

 

 

After the relaxing bath, they were led to a room for their massage. They were given an option of some types of massage and length for it and they opted to the hard type because taking care of kids wasn’t easy and they needed all the pampering they could get. The masseuse were all professional betas and their hands just soothed out the knots on their muscles.

 

 

“Oh please go a little extra on those legs.” Ten moaned out because he does teach kids dance for a living.

 

 

“A little harder please.” Sicheng moaned out and surprisingly, Doyoung was enjoying himself being pampered.

 

 

“Yes, there.” Doyoung moaned out, making the other four laughed at how it sounded.

 

 

“those shoulder blades please.” Yuta said and the masseuse pressed her hands harder on those areas.

 

 

“I could fall asleep.” Kun hummed.

 

 

‘You may do so sir.” She replied and Kun hummed and closed his eyes, 2 hours would be worth catching up on his sleep.

 

 

\---

 

It was chaos with crying children, spilled milk and paint stained clothes. When Jisung woke up and started to cry, Renjun ran to his brother to check up on him. The sudden action of the toddler knocked the table and the art supplied went coming down on the floor and the kids. Renjun saw the error and he started crying prompting a chain reaction.

 

The fathers were caught off guard and the scene that unfolded gave them absolute head ache, how can their mates handle this?

 

Jaehyun took both Jeno and Donghyuck to the bathroom and tried to clean him up while Taeil took Jisung and Chenle with him to Jungwoo’s room to calm them down while Taeyong took the three year olds to the master bathroom to clean them up, assuring Renjun that it was okay and that accidents happen. Johnny took the rest to the kitchen to wash their faces then towards Xiaojun and Jungwoo’s room to get some clothes that will fit them. The clothes were then thrown into the washer to salvage them.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Renjun sniffed but Taeyong rubbed his hair affectionately as both Jaemin and Jeno hugged him tightly.

 

 

“It’s okay baobei.” Taeil assured his son.

 

 

“This is hard work.” Jaehyun chuckled.

 

 

‘I’ll just stick to photography.” Johnny remarked and took out his camera to take pictures of the kids.

 

 

“Dada!!” Chenle chirped and posed for the camera, jutting out his lips to look cool. It made everyone laugh and Johnny indulged his son and took pictures of him.

 

 

‘Come on, one at a time, let’s have a fashion show!” Johnny remarked and even Jisung who was still wobbling as he tried to walk, joined the chaos of Johnny’s fashion evaluation featuring the commentary of Taeil. They all had a good laugh watching the kids try to out fashion each other in jungwoo’s, Xiaojun’s and Jaemin’s clothes.

 

\---

 

 

After the massage, they were given some time to relax and have lunch, dining on expensive menu that would cost a whole lot.

 

“This must cost a lot.” Kun mused.

 

 

“I am sure it does, Johnny may have worked over time for this.” Ten replied.

 

They all knew how Johnny worked extra hard to provide for his family. Having two mates isn’t uncommon but the stigma of polyamorous relationships are still frowned upon.  But Johnny had proved himself as a skilled photographer and his professionalism and good personality propelled him in the industry.

 

 

“This is really sweet of them don’t you think? We take care of the kids and it’s a lot but they have to work hard to provide for us.” Yuta mused and the rest nodded.

 

 

“I know how stressed Jaehyun is at work, being a model isn’t easy at all, and the privacy is almost non-existent.” Doyoung sighed. “I just admire them for being so dedicated as our alphas.” Doyoung added.

 

 

‘We’re getting sappy here but really, I couldn’t ask for a better alpha. Taeil hyung had really been supportive of what I wanted to do and made sure that  I live comfortably.” Sicheng expressed and everyone smiled at him, he’s not the expressive type btut he sure appreciated Taeil the most.

 

 

“Ah, are we getting sappy here?” Yuta asked and they all laughed. ‘I just .. can we give them this experience too?” Yuta asked and they all nodded.

 

 

‘I would totally do the same for them.” Ten agreed.

 

“We have a month to plan this, we can totally do this.” Kun uttered and everyone smiled as they formulate a plan to give back to their alphas.

 

 

After they rested, their last activity is some facial to take care of their skin. The omegas have naturally beautiful skin but stress and everyday wear and tear had affected the suppleness of their skin. The facial rejuvenated their tired skin as the natural sea salt rubbed the dead skin cells of their face, revealing the fresh new layer of skin.

 

 

‘Is that fruit!” Ten panicked and the attendant chuckled.

 

 

‘It’s fruit puree, bananas as instructed by Mr. Seo.” She replied.

 

 

“Oh John’s bananas!” Ten laughed and Kun burst out laughing as well.

 

 

When everything was done, the omegas were ready to go home when they were led to a hall with lights dimmed and five plush chairs set up for them. They were asked to sit down and left as the projector came to life and a video played for them to watch.

 

 

It was a video montage of their families, of their wedding and their kids; mostly taken by either Johnny, Kun and Ten. It showed happy smiles of the omegas and their children. Bits and pieces of messages popped up on the screen with voice overs of their alphas, each word spoken full of affection.

 

 

“Johnny edited this, no doubt.” Kun uttered and Ten nodded.

 

 

_I saw an angel, when I first saw you_

 

It was Taeyong’s voice and Yuta let tears pool in his eyes as pictures of him flashed one by one. HE recognized the as stolen pictures of Yuta when he wasn’t aware, expressions varied yet they all looked so beautiful in the eyes of who took them. His tears spilled when a picture of Taeyong proposing to him with a feather, the same feather that was now framed and hanging on their living room wall.

 

_You shined like an angel_

The following videos were taken from their wedding and it reminded him of the beautiful ceremony that they shared together, sealing their fate as mates for life

 

_Sometimes, I’m afraid_

_Your smile that’s so beautiful_

_What if it’s fake?_

 

 

The next couple of clips were of Yuta smiling a lot from their spontaneous dates to intimate moments alone and with the birth of their children.

 

 

_You are a real angel Yuta_

 

It wasn’t always smooth sailing for the two of them with jealousy and possessiveness during their first few years, to struggling to provide for their family, they had rough patches. But when one of them had been down, the other would smile reassuringly and that somehow gave the other strength. And they were both so happy to have been gifted children who had beautiful healing smiles because those precious kids made them persevere more and push through with life’s challenges.

 

 

The video faded to black and now it was Johnny’s voice that was heard.

 

_There are ten thousand reasons I will say I love you_

 

Now it was photos of Kun and Ten either solo shots or together. It was a collection of photos the three of them had taken all through out the course of their courtship, a long battle of communication, misunderstandings, making up and expressing love in different ways possible.

 

 

_I’m willing to exchange everything for you to feel touched_

_Anything to make you smile._

 

The wedding photos that followed made Ten cry and held onto Kun who took the slightly younger omega and pulled him closer to his body. They knew how hard they fought to be where they are, and that wedding was the proof of their victory as mates.

 

 

“I love you” Ten muttered with tear stained face and Kun kissed him on the lips.

 

“I love you too.” Kun was equally crying and they both knew, repressing their feelings for Johnny before to not ruin their friendship, to giving up Johnny for the sake of the other, Ten and Kun had been through a lot not to appreciate what they have.

 

 

_Let me love you_

 

 

The slide show of them with their kids, how happy they were to welcome their to crying when Kun was diagnosed with infertility right after having Lucas but rejoiced when they got the miracle that is Chenle. The family of multiple cultures, bounded strongly because of Johnny’s love, had been through a lot but they were still overcoming a lot more.

 

 

_When I think of you, even if you’re in a place where I can’t touch you_

_I feel you_

 

Sicheng was not expecting what he was seeing. He knew Taeil wasn’t keen on taking pictures but these were surprising him at the most positive way. The way the composition reflected his alpha’s longing to be with his omega, the pull that they have with each other, the expression of love he had for Sicheng, it overwhelmed the composed omega and forced tears to his eyes.

 

 

 

_Under the same sky, our hearts are connected_

 

Sicheng knew the pictures too well, had selected them from the bunch of pictures sent by Johnny for their wedding album. The pictures captured his alpha who had tears in his eyes as he grabbed his omega’s hand and exchanged vows.

 

_We are connected to each other_

 

The pictures of their little bunch, of Renjun and Yangyang who his alpha graciously gave him free will to use Chinese names, and Jisung who he had asked Taeil to name. The three precious kids who had clung onto him, teased him endlessly but would be quick to give him hugs and kisses to remind him that he was the most loved person in the world. Being an omega was not what Sicheng wanted when he presented, and he resented it to the point of hating skinship but Taeil was kind and patient and not to mention persistent. He would have regretted not being mated to him because the alpha had brought out the true nature of Sicheng and helped him embrace being an omega.

 

 

                                                                                                               

_Holding your small hand that’s prettier than the ocean, this place is where we’re dreaming the same dream is paradise_

 

 

Being water born signs, Doyoung and Jaehyun enjoyed being the water most of the times, and every summer they had trips to the ocean. The photo montage clearly showcased that: the bright sun kissing their pale skin and smiles on their faces. They both knew that those smiles weren’t perfect and the cracks showed little by little with Doyoung’s insecurity that it almost ended them completely.

 

_I like your smile that’s brighter than the stars_

 

Their wedding was a beach wedding in Jeju and it was a romantic ceremony. Doyoung cried as he watched the montage of him and Jaehyun being bathed with sunlight, smiles adorning their faces and eyes twinkling with unshed tears. IT was a long battle with insecurities and lack of communication, but they made it work, and they finally sealed it with a promise of forever. It was all so fresh to him, his vows ringing in his ears as he watched the pictures transition to having their twins Jeno and Donghyuck.

 

_This island is like you_

_This island where I walk with you, we fill up this summer like this_

The constant reassurance of love and respect that Jaehyun showered his omega, the deep understanding Jaehyun provided Doyoung, these are reflected in the happy faces of their family of four. The love they had for each other, he knew won’t ever tarnish because Jaehyun is his island, his haven, his only one.

 

 

The video faded into black and they heard a song being played. Then out of nowhere, their kids walked up to them carrying bunches of flowers and handmade cards while their alphas walked up to them as they sang a familiar song. It was the song had worked on but was rejected by a recording company, but Johnny had been so proud of his omega that despite the rejection, he had turned that song into a hit with the help of Taeil giving it to a rookie group that he was voice coaching.

_My wish of us being together forever, seems like it’ll come true_

 

 

Taeyong knelt in front of Yuta and offered him a feather and Yuta wiped the tears away and pulled his alpha into a kiss. “I love you.” Yuta muttered and Taeyong picked up his omega and stood, lifting him up and setting him down for them to dance side by side.

 

The three kids ran to them and Taeyong picked up Xiaojun while Yuta picked up Jaemin, resting him on his hip and kissing his cheek. Jungwoo gladly squeezed himself between his parents grabbed each of his hands and they swayed to the music being played.

 

 

 

Doyoung laughed as Jaehyun winked at him before strutting down and bowing in front of him to ask him for a dance. Doyoung nodded and took the hand and Jaehyun twirled him around before pulling him into a kiss. Doyoung had kissed Jaehyun far too many times but it still left him breathless each time.  “I love you bunny.” Jaehyun remarked and kissed his nose.

 

 

“I love you more pup.” Doyoung leaned in to kiss his mate once more but was short lived when both Jeno and Donghyuck squeezed themselves between their parents and asking to be picked up. Doyoung laughed and picked up Donghyuck, surprising the child because Jeno was clearly Doyoung’s favorite. “I love you equally hyuckie.” Doyoung assured the kid and kissed his cheeks and the sun smiled at him and kissed his cheek back.

 

Jaehyun attacked Jeno with kisses and the kid laughed loudly. When Jaehyun stopped, Jeno kissed his father’s nose like what he did with Doyoung and it made Jaehyun laugh. “Aren’t you a copy cat.” Jaehyun remarked and twirled around to delight Jeno before sticking next to Doyoung and wrapping an arm around the omega’s waist and kissing Donghyuck’s cheek; the toddler kissed his father’s cheek while Jeno kissed Doyoung’s nose.

 

Sicheng picked up Jisung and kissed his chubby little cheeks and met Taeil with the twins, one on each hand. Once they were in proximity, Sicheng leaned in to kiss his husband’s cheek but Renjun tugged at sicheng’s shirt and shook his head. Yangyang, the mischievous one, pointed to his lips and Sicheng had to just laugh at how his kids are behaving. He leaned in once more kissed Taeil on the lips to satisfy his children. Renjun and Yangyang high fived and the smile Taeil had on blew Sicheng’s mind, it was beautiful like the new moon.

 

“You had fun?” Taeil asked and Sicheng smiled and nodded.

 

 

“I missed you though.” Sicheng responded. “I love you hyung.” Sicheng added and that made Taeil tear up, making Sicheng pull the older yet shorter close to him and wipe his tears away.

 

“I love you so much Sicheng.” Taeil sobbed and Sicheng just held his emotional alpha.

 

 

Johnny merely stood when both Kun and Ten ran to him and collided their bodies with their alpha. Both omegas kissed Johnny’s cheek making the alpha laugh loudly. “I love you!” both Kun and Ten said at the same time and Johnny’s heart warmed at that.

 

“I love you both!” Johnny giggled then gave both omegas a sweet kiss on their lips. “I love you so much.” Johnny emphasized and both omegas wrapped their tiny arms around the giant of an alpha.

 

 

“You made us cry.” Ten pouted and Johnny kissed that pout away.

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Johnny apologized.

 

 

“You’re so precious Johnny.” Kun remarked and that was validation Johnny needed.

 

“you are too!” Johnny said and pulled the two closer to him.

 

“baba!” Chenle ran to them and Kun opened his arms for the two year old while Hendery tugged on Ten’s shirt.

 

“I can carry Hendery, your knee injury might come back.” Kun offered but Ten assured him that he was okay with Hendery’s weight.

 

Johnny swiftly picked up Lucas and Mark, and kissed the kids’ cheeks and leaned in to do the same with Hendery and Chenle. Ten and Kun then placed their free hand on Johnny’s back, overlapping and lacing their fingers like they always do and rested their heads on Johnny’s arm as they swayed along with the music.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Songs used:
> 
> Yutae – Angel by NCT127
> 
> JohnKunTen – Let me love you by WayV
> 
> WinIl – Sun and Moon by NCT127
> 
> Dojae – Paradise by NCT 127
> 
> Group song – Candle Light by NCT Dream


End file.
